


【羽神】一起逃离这无聊的宴会吧

by beibei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beibei/pseuds/beibei
Summary: 简介：他们厌恶极了上流社会的无聊宴会，于是决定打发主人后拥吻着跌跌撞撞穿过走廊，享受他们美好的一刻





	【羽神】一起逃离这无聊的宴会吧

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：他们厌恶极了上流社会的无聊宴会，于是决定打发主人后拥吻着跌跌撞撞穿过走廊，享受他们美好的一刻

“我说过你会很讨厌的”修长的手指因为一次拥吻太激烈撞破破璃杯而刮出一条血痕，没有人在意也不会不打扰到他们此时的暧昧状态，“你早该听我的”声音带上一些沙哑，调情那样的音调

“嘘 别再说话了”阿神心急地扯开压在他上头那人的黑色领带，“你穿西装真是辣极了”

羽毛没有回话，他专注的看着阿神正在努力解开自己的领带，过于心急的他像是处一样笨手笨脚也解不开，于是羽毛决定帮他一把，单手轻松的完成，“你今晚躺着就好”

说完这番话他们再一次接吻，他们总是把吻做得特别煽情，抛下一切顾忌那样的豪放，接吻的地位甚至是比做爱还来得幸福

不过多久  
他们便赤裸得看着彼此笑出声，此时此刻，他们是世界上最幸福的两个人了，眼里的爱意满得溢出，又或许是因为他们根本不想隐藏起来

“快点 honey”阿神色情的亲吻着羽毛的颈部，舌头在上滑过有些冰凉的皮肤，他们根本不会去在乎谁上谁下的愚蠢问题，就是凭着心里走，他们总是很清楚

“等等，我拿套过来”羽毛想起身，却被阿神跩住手，“嘿 别这样 清理很麻烦的”

“没关系，反正是你帮我清，还有，你已经忍不住了对吧 ”阿神笑着说

“噢 别这么诱惑我，我可以顺便拿个润滑”

“come on”阿神从床头上也不知道从哪里摸出的润滑液摆到羽毛面前，“你这个喜欢破坏情趣的家夥”

“嗯，你这个喜欢吐槽我的家夥”羽毛接过润滑液倒到手上，翻过阿神的身子让他背对自己，一根手指缓缓的塞入股缝

“好羽毛，别再吵架了，看看我们现在在干吗”阿神抬起身子讨好似的回过头去吻羽毛精致的薄唇

“还知道要讨好我”羽毛赌气似的鼓起双颊，手却依旧没有停下动作，他塞入第二根手指，中指和食指在里面浅浅的抽插，时不时就张开两根手指让外面流动的空气进入阿神的体内

羽毛听见阿神只有舒服才会发出的呼噜声，像是小猫咪一样，可爱极了，于是他忍不住俯身去亲吻阿神的背部，上面有着不久前的吻痕和较久之前的抓痕，一切都是自己留下的，羽毛心满意足的笑着

“我想看着你”阿神闷闷的声音响起，带有一种委屈

“你真是麻烦”羽毛捞起已经完全摊在床上享受的阿神抱到自己怀里，他们再一次的吻在一起

“你打算吻到什么时候”阿神挣脱羽毛的亲吻，股缝摩擦着羽毛的下身，“你还真爱拖”

“行 你自己来”羽毛抱着阿神靠到床头，摊手表示自己看着就好

“谁说让我躺着就好”阿神嘟着嘴，他扶着羽毛的阴茎缓缓的坐了下去，他发出一声叹息

“恩哼”羽毛盯着他，手拿过柜上放着的香菸，他点燃后放在嘴上叼着，群星璀璨那样的火花在羽毛嘴边绽放，他知道羽毛没有菸隐，只有在想今晚那样的宴会时才会抽个几根，所以阿神总能看着羽毛看得入神

尽管平时待在羽毛身边就能隐约看见他身上微微的亮光，明明是虚幻的却依旧能看见，羽毛是像天使那样出现在他身边，阿神总是为此感到安心

“有你真好”阿神有些鼻酸，莫名的

“嘿 怎么了”羽毛身体向前将阿神压在身下，皱着眉看着阿神眼角泛着的泪光，他低头再次吻住他，下身也没有停止，但只是浅浅的抽插着

阿神微笑着回吻羽毛，他从没告诉过羽毛，只要在他想哭时，安慰性的问话会让他的泪像溃堤似的汹湧滑落

“别哭了 怎么突然哭拉”羽毛温柔的吻掉阿神的泪水，抬起手拨开阿神额前的碎发，轻轻的在将唇抵在阿神额前

“为什么我能够遇见你”阿神笑着哭着，他很珍惜这辈子和羽毛的缘分，当他在朋友口中听到羽毛这个名字时，他想都没想过他们的关系会发展成这样

“说什么呢”羽毛笑着

“你怎么能够这么好运的遇到我阿”阿神调侃着

“你真不会讨好我”羽毛微笑，听完阿神那句话后惩罚性的撞击阿神，反复一样的动作，速度也越加越快

阿神只能嗯嗯唔唔的呻吟，感受着羽毛撞在自己敏感点上，他总能如此详细自己体内的所有敏感点，不偏不倚的撞上去

“你…总是这么…嗯…了解我…”

“阿神…”

阿神感受着羽毛的形状，速度，力气，他觉得体内的阴茎似乎跳动着，就连青茎的纹路也一清二楚，羽毛快射了，阿神调皮的夹了一下

羽毛呻吟一声，急着就要退出去，阿神再次跩住他

“射进来把”

最后，他们舒服的叹息

“我爱你”

“我也爱你”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你們喜歡🙇


End file.
